


Jinnori's Short Stories

by Red_Boots



Series: Jinnori Nall [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Padawan (Star Wars), Padawan like cookies, i have a deep seeded hatred for the Jedi Counsel, some happiness in a sad life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Boots/pseuds/Red_Boots
Summary: Just some short stories revolving around Jinnori.Read Jinnori's story in part one
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jinnori Nall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734634
Kudos: 5





	1. Senator-Scout Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> The senators made sweets for the Senior Padawan. Anakin gave bad directions and now Padme is lost in the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the second year of the clone wars, Jinnori just turned 16  
> 

Padmé looked around her hopelessly. She knew she should have asked the temple guard for directions earlier, but no. She just had to follow her gut, and the crappy directions Anakin gave her before rushing off-world.

She considered her chances of being lost in the maze of a temple forever or choosing the right direction. If she went back the way she came she might possibly make her way back to the entrance, but she couldn’t remember if she was to turn right or left at the statue. What did Anakin say again? Left at the archway, straight down the hall until the stairs. Down the stairs into the foyer. Go down the right hall to the statue, then what? Turn somewhere and down the-

“Senator Amidala?”

Padmé jumped out of her skin, the wicker basket she had been carrying almost falling out of her grasp. The young senator placed her hand over her racing heart in an effort to calm it when she realized it was just a padawan who snapped her out of her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The padawan spoke.

“Oh it’s quite alright, I just got too lost in my thoughts is all.” She calmly replied turning her head to look the teenager.

“I could tell. I couldn’t get your attention, I thought I was going to have to find a medical droid!” The padawan spoke with a hint of concern.

Had Padmé really been that lost in her confusion that she had not heard the teenager calling her.

“Uh, anyway,” the padawan said shifting their robes, “are you looking for Master Skywalker? Unfortunately, he’s off-world right now.”

“No actually, but I believe I’m indeed lost.”

“I can take you where you need to go, senator.”

“Are you certain? I don’t want to pull you away from any important Jedi business.”

“Don’t worry about that,” they said, brushing the air as if they were physically brushing Padmé’s concern off. “Besides, my master gave me the rest of the afternoon to relax while he went to visit our squadron. Now, where are you headed?”

“In that case, thank you very much! I was going to the senior padawan’s lounge area, but I’m afraid I was given some poor directions.”

“Rather poor indeed, the padawan’s lounge is on the other side of the temple. Lucky for you though, that’s where I was going!”

The two began their journey through the halls of the temple, Padmé’s padawan guide leading slightly in front. They chatted lightly to fill the air between them. The senator being surprised when the teenager began discussing Padmé’s newest republic policy with her as if she had been apart of its creation process.

“May I ask senator,” they spoke as they lead Padmé down the final corridor, “is there any particular reason why you’re going to the padawan lounge? If you’re looking for a specific padawan, you could have asked the temple guards to call them up so they could meet you.” They asked curiously.

“Well the last time I was under the watch of Padawan Tano, she had told me that many of the senior padawans have not had sweets for a long time?”

“It’s true, usually Master Felis made enough sweets for the entire temple, never gave anyone his recipes though. When he died we tried to make them but we all agreed that they weren't the same. So we decided to let the younglings and junior padawan’s get the standard sweets that the temple provided.” A sad look crossed the padawan’s face before it was replaced by a cheerier one.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but hopefully this makes up for it.” Padmé lifted the cover to the wicker basket revealing dozens of sweets of different flavors and sizes. “A group of senators and I wanted to find a way to thank the off duty padawan’s who had been acting as security for us lately. When I remembered what Ahso-Padawan Tano has mentioned I figured this might be the best way.”

“Thank you, senator, but really, you did not have to do this for us. It’s our duty to help others.” She spoke slowing her walking before coming to stop in front of a door.

“Well, I have seen no one go above and beyond the call of duty the way you Padawan do.”

Padmé’s guide opened the door. The room behind was filled with padawan of varying ages, but none seemed to be below the age of sixteen. Holoshelves lined the walls and an old training dummy was placed in the corner surrounded by mats. Cracked leather armchairs formed a circle in the center of the room while writing desks were pushed against the shelves. Pictures that Padmé assumed younglings or children the padawan have met on their travels had drawn on flimsy, were hung anywhere there was empty space.

“Thank you for leading me here,” Padmé said while handing her a cookie from the basket.

“I should be thanking you, senator, you do more for the Jedi and younglings than you know.”

The padawan turned to walk towards a group of fellow padawan who had waved her over before being stopped by Padmé.  
“Wait, I never got your name!”

“Oh!” The padawan exclaimed remembering that she hadn’t introduced herself when they had first met. “I’m Master Tulan Altair’s Padawan. Jinnori Nall, at your service, Ma’am.”


	2. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a padawan on the front lines

Three beeps then a crackling sound from the holo fills the room. The symbol of the republic flashes on screen, then cuts to a young humanoid in jedi robes sitting on a stool. She seems confident but fidgets and tugs at her robes. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and a braid hangs from behind her right ear. 

A voice from behind the camera speaks to the girl, “Could you introduce yourself for the people watching?”

The girl sits up straighter in the stool “I’m Padawan Jinnori Nall, my master is Knight Tulan Altair.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m sixteen. About a month from turning seventeen.”

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“Not really?” The girl shifts in her chair again “I was just told I was supposed to be making a video?”

The screen cuts to black and the words “A day in the life of a front line padawan” appear on the screen. The screen opens with the padawan placing the camera on her desk and sitting down on a chair. The padawan’s hair is down and wet, she seems to be in thicker robes.The room around her is metallic in color, the bed is cut into a small alcove with a dark green blanket hanging off the side. A shelf holds a mounted frame picturing the padawan and a few clones, and a stand sits on the shelf below holding two sabers.

“Hi everyone, I’m Jinnori Nall and we’re currently in my room in the Herald!” She runs her hand through her hair and reaches to the side producing a hair tie. “I’m going to be showing you a day in my life. It's currently O-six hundred hours, which is usually when I get up and ready for the day, and we are heading to an undisclosed location. I'm not allowed to tell you where we’re going but we have an objective so...” She pulls her hair up, making sure the braid did not get caught with the rest of her hair.

“So, the first thing I do in the morning is do the work assigned to me from yesterday, by the Temple teachers.” She sighs, “never a break, even on duty.”

The screen cuts and the camera has been moved farther away. Jinnori now sits with a data pad in front of her and a hand in her hair. She drops the stylus and runs her hands and looks at the camera, “Advanced Physics.”

The screen cuts again, the Camera is in the same place but now red lights are flashing and the room is shaking. Padawan Nall runs to the shelf holding her sabers and attaches them to her belt. She runs back to the desk and grabs the camera. The hallway is filled with clones in Green painted plastoid running from one way or another. None spare a passing glance at the padawan as she runs down the hall.

The screen cuts again and now Jinnori is in the hanger of the ship. She passes the camera at a clone in a grey uniform and runs past with a “Hold on to that for me Rook!” and jumps into a starfighter at the front, the other already occupied. The clone gives a grumble but sets the camera gently on the table next to him.

The screen cuts again and the battle still seems to be raging on. Frantic yelling from the clones begins as a rogue starfighter crashes into the hanger bay. The clone in the grey uniform hits the table knocking it onto its side as he runs towards the fighter. 

The camera seems to get knocked around for a while before it cuts again, this time with Padawan Nall holding it and looking it over, “I honestly can’t tell if it's still recording or not master.”

She places the camera into a man's hands and he lifts it up. The face of a young chiss comes to view with concentration on his face. “No, no it is. See the light? Kriff that's a horrible angle.” He passes the camera back.

“We got attacked by separatists… Oh and that was my master, Knight Altair. Anything to say master?” The man comes to stand next to the girl, she has to lift the camera up pretty high.

“Uh, hello everyone. I’m Tulan Altair, as my Padawan has said. On behalf of the entire order I would like to thank everyone who has been supporting us through the war.” He waves, and Jinnori turns the camera around.

“He’s not much of a smooth talker,” Her braid gets tugged by an invisible force “Ouch, what was that for!” She receives no reply but is looking above the camera.

“It's true, you can't deny it.” She looks back at the camera and shakes her head.

The camera cuts again this time Jinnori is in a jungle of some kind. Around her are the same clones from earlier in the green and white plastoid. The numbers on their chest plates have been crossed out and replaced with names. The closest to Jinnori has 2258 crossed out and replaced with “King”. 

“So we landed at our undisclosed location, Its-” She looked down at her wrist, a confused look read on her face and showed the camera that her timepiece was missing “Well, that sucks, i liked that one… King, do you have the time?” she spoke turning her head to the side.

“It's currently thirteen-hundred hours, commander. We’ll be stopping soon.” The clone spoke through the modulator in his helm.

“Thank you Commander!” She spoke. A giggle was heard in the background, King turned his head to the noise. You could practically feel the glare, even through his visor.

The screen cuts again and Jinnori has found a place leaned up against a tree, two clones sit next to her, one’s chest plate says “Knight” and the other’s says “Bishop”. The one to her left is in ARC armor.

“We stopped for a break which means its ration time!” Sarcasm laces her voice. She hold up a silver package thats been labeled ‘meat’ “My species are carnivores so i get the delicious ration bar that says meat! And, no, i do not know what kind of meat it is.” The clone, Bishop, chuckles.

“What do you have Bishop?” The man in question holds his up. Its the same silvery packaging and it is labled “Plant-based”

“I have a plant based ration bar, it tastes like flour.” The camera turns to Knight who is holding the same thing, he gives a grimmace

“No matter what ration youre eating, it never tastes good.” She spoke.

“It could be worse,” knight spoke “We could be eating foodpaste like Cleric over there.” Jinnori turns the camera around to another clone that has a red cross on his shoulder. He sits on a tree opposite from them, and is sucking up the paste from a built in straw. Cleric catches the three looking and gives them a glare. Jinnori quickly turns the camera back towards herself and mouths “gross”, and takes a bite from the ration.

The camera cuts again, Another clone in ARC armor holds the camera and is pushing Jinnori away from him as she tries to grab it.

“My time to shine boys! Hey ladies, my name is Jester, wanna hear a joke?” A groan sounded from all around them as he continued “Why was the droid angry? People kept pushing its buttons!” another groan broke through the ranks, and Jinnori snatched the camera from his hand.

The scene changes again and Jinnori stands back in her room, a little more disheveled than she was in the forest. She sports bruises and a cut on her forehead.

“So, obviously I wasn’t allowed to show the battle. It wasn’t very pretty anyways, but uh, we won and we’re back on the ship. It’s now twenty-two hundred hours and my day is over! Thank you guys for joining me, I hope you got some insight into what life is like on the front lines.”

The camera goes dark, and a commercial for Comet Cocos begins to play.


	3. Her Worst Day 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinnori interacts with a Sith artifact, it causes some unusual side effects  
> aka Jinnori gets De-aged

MISSION REPORT 2-2-21 BBY

OBJECTIVE: Retrieval of Sith artifact from temple overrun by separatists

OFFICERS INVOLVED: General Altair,Commander Nall, CC-2258, Admiral Oles,  ARC-4866

MISSION SUMMARY: Commander Nall, myself, and ARC-4866 were to sneak into the overtaken Jedi temple to retrieve Sith artifact of unknown origin and power. We retrieved the artifact with little resistance.

ISSUES: When Commander Nall touched the artifact a blinding light erupted from the object, ARC-4866 and I were blinded. When the light faded away the Commander was injured and twelve. It did not have a similar reaction when ARC-4866 touched the object. Commander Nall had to be Med-EVACed to “The Herald” to be treated for injuries.

* * *

Jinnori thrashed against the two men that were trying to hold her down. The men had the same face and build, the only difference is that the one with two pauldrons had a tattoo of a handprint on the side of his head. The other had his hair neatly swept with no tattoos that she could see.

They were strong and each time she tried to use the force something in the back of her mind had stopped her. She was tired of fighting and she was in so much pain, but she had to find where these men took Li’mep.

Ignoring whatever had stopped her before, Jinnori force pushed the man with the single pauldron to the other side of the room and wrestled handprint face off of her. When she was successful she jumped out of the bed, only to fall when she took a step.

She looked down at what used to be her leg and screamed. Oh kriff, what had these men done to her leg? What had they done with Li’mep? Where in the nine hells was she? 

Her confusion must have caused enough time to pass for the two men to recover, and her screams brought more of the same-faced men into the room. She screamed again as they tried to reach for her, ignoring their calls of “Commander!” and “Jinnori!”. 

She scooted backwards until she hit the corner of the room, a couple of the men that tried to grab her were force pushed or kicked back with her good leg. They surrounded her in the corner, she couldn’t find a way out.

They all stopped trying to grab her, instead they just seemed to wait and talk to one another. She couldn’t quite catch what they whispered in their hushed tones only short sentences “The general”, “In a moment”, “Why is she so small?”

They stood over her for a few moments before the doors to the room swished open and the men parted the way to a familiar face. She had seen the tall Chiss many times around the temple, he had been friends with Li’mep. The man rushed over and knelt in front of her gathering her in his arms.

“Jinnori! Thank god you’re awake, I’ve been so worried.”

She gripped the man’s robes, grateful for his warmth in the cold room, her overtunic had been removed in her struggle. “Where’s my Master? Where’s Master Yiarus? I want my Master!”

The man pushed her back and held her upper arms, “Jinnori, what are you talking about?”

“They took Master Yiarus! She was dragged out of the cell away from me! Please tell me you found her!” She gripped the man’s arms in desperation. She knew this man was a Jedi, so he had to know what happened to her master.

“Jinnori, dear, what year is it?”

“Why does that matter right now! Where is Li’mep!”

“Please, dear, just answer my question. I need to make sure you’re alright right now.”

“It's twenty four BBY! Why aren’t you answering my question?” Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes.

The man turns and dismisses all of the men except for the swept haired man, handprint face, and another man of the same face with a red cross painted on his shoulder. All three look down at her worriedly, confusing Jinnori more.

“Let’s get you back on the cot, Cleric here-” the man points to the same-face man with the red cross, “is going to look you over, he's a medic, and I’ll explain to you everything that has happened when he’s done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a good old de-aged AU


	4. Her Worst Day 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps an old friend will soothe Jinnori's mind?

Tulan ended the communication link between the Herald and the Courcanti Temple. This time tomorrow. Her transition would last until this time tomorrow. She will be fifteen again this time tomorrow. 

The walk back to the medbay was filled with dread. He had to tell Jinnori what had happened to Li’mep all those years ago, the wounds were still fresh for him. Even more so for his padawan now.

He was thankful for Kenobi’s offer to spend the two days on the Herald, taking his time off to help him care for his re-traumatized padawan. Tulan wasn’t there when Jinnori was brought back from Nilari, unable to look his lover’s padawan in the eyes, barely able to speak to her at the funeral. Kenobi was there though, he understood the trauma she went through. Tulan felt useless.

When he entered the medbay, Jinnori had pulled the sheets above her head as she usually did when she was upset and didn’t want to face him. Tulan smiled and pulled his chair next to the bed.

“Obi-wan is going to be joining us on the ship soon. He was rather worried when he heard of your predicament, I believe he said he was going to let Anakin know but he’s still on assignment so he might not be able to come.”

Jinnori didn’t respond. Didn’t move at the mention of her friend’s name.

“I know things are frightening right now my dear, but you must not shut me out.”

Jinnori didn’t reply.

“Jinnori?” Tulan placed his hand on her shoulder, it was too soft.

Yanking the covers off what he thought was his padawan, Tulan was greeted with med bay pillows pushed together to form the basic shape of a body.  _ Kriff. _

“Chip! Chip! Get in here!” Tulan shouted.

The shiny medic ran into the room crash cart in front of him (apple juice balanced on the side), stethoscope being pulled over his head ready to be used. He stopped short at the sight of the pillows and the worried Jedi standing at the side of the bed.

“Chip, where is my padawan?”

“I don’t know General, we were playing Pazaak and then she asked for a drink so left to get it for her. I swear General I was gone for maybe thirty seconds.”

“It’s okay Chip. I'm not angry with you, my padawan is a tricky one. Call the Vode, set up a search, she couldn’t have gone far with her injuries.” Chip nodded, and left the curtained room already speaking into his comm. 

Tulan reached out across their training bond, which had miraculously survived her transition, only to brush against her shields. She had completely shut him out, he didn’t know her mental state, where she was, if she was in pain. Tulan began to panic, Jinnori didn’t trust them, how was he supposed to help his padawan now?

Tulan’s comm beeped with King’s frequency, “Sir, the Negotiator has docked beside us. General Kenobi is about to board, where would you like to meet?”

“I’ll meet you both in the hanger. Have you been informed of our predicament?”

“Yes Sir, I’ve set up squads to search her usual hiding places. We’ll find her in no time.”

“Thank you King, Altair out.”

Tulan entered the hangar bay as soon as Kenobi’s dropship landed. The doors opened and Obi-Wan stepped out of the ship with a smile on his face and an arm outstretched for Tulan to shake. Behind him stood his commander in 212th gold, a noticeable contrast between the dark green of the 306th as King stepped up to greet his brother.

“Tulan, my old friend. It’s good to see you. How is Jinnori doing?”

“It’s good to see you too Obi-Wan. It seems I have found myself in a bit of trouble here. Jinnori has escaped the Medbay and is hiding from us all.” Tulan began to lead Kenobi in the direction of the bridge, their commanders trailing after them both.

“Have you been able to locate her through your training bond?”

“No, she has cut herself off from me. I have no clue as to her current status.”

Kenobi ran a hand through his beard in thought, and looked around the area they were currently in.

“What was her state the last time you saw her?”

“Upset, understandably. She’s probably still suspicious of the clones, I’m afraid King and Jester had to restrain her in the Medbay so she wouldn’t try to run off.” Tulan could feel a mix of embarrassment and concern flood off of his commander.

Kenobi chuckled, “Yes, well, considering how she reacted last time the lack of a familiar face probably threw her off.”

Tulan looked back at his Commander, “King, has anyone found anything yet.”

“No Sir. All of her usual spots are empty.”

“Hmm,” Kenobi stopped and turned to Tulan, “Jinnori is afraid and upset, we have to look for somewhere she would subconsciously go when she feels that way. Is there anywhere like that on the ship?”

Tulan looked to his Commander, “The berthing?” he asked.

“The berthing.” His commander confirmed.

“The berthing, sir?” Commander Cody asked.

“Jinnori had been dealing with her nightmares for a while, I told her to start coming to the berthing when she needed to. Her subconscious could tell her that comfort is there?”

The men ran to General Berthing, the door opening and the group of four men rushed about throwing blankets off of shinies and unmade beds. They finally stumble onto Knight’s bunk where the man sleeps seemingly unaware of the extra weight in his bed.

Jinnori sleeps cuddled into Knight’s side, the front of her robes are covered in dust. Proof of her venture in the vents. King stepped forward and nudged his brother awake, placing a finger over his own mouth to tell his brother to stay quiet and move off the bed.

Jinnori curls in on herself when Knight moves away to his brother’s sides, quietly whispering to King and Cody asking what had happened, and how Jinnori got into his bed. Obi-wan sits down at the edge of the bed and shakes Jinnori gently by the shoulder. Jinnori slowly blinks her eyes open and groans, trying to flip herself onto her otherside to escape the light. 

Obi-Wan laughs and shakes her shoulder harder. “Jinnori, dear. It’s time to wake up, your master has been worried.”

Jinnori simply grumbles and moves to bury her head into his stomach.

“It seems she would like to sleep for a while longer my friend. Shall we leave her here?”

“As much as I’d love to, Chip was insistent we get her back to the medbay.”

“Very well, Jinnori, we’re going to move you now.” She presses her face harder into Kenobi’s stomach.

* * *

Bringing Jinnori back to the medbay was not an easy task to accomplish. They needed to send two boys ahed of them in the hallway to tell the other Vode to quiet down so she wouldn’t be woken by the loud noises. But even then, some vode didn’t care enough or were in too big of a hurry to worry about getting the commander to the bay still asleep.

In the medbay Chip had everyone leave so he could help Jinnori change into more comfortable clothes and change her wrappings. When they were allowed back in Jinnori was sitting on the edge of the bed listening as Chip finished scolding her.

“Honestly kid, what were you thinking? Let me just take a journey through the dusty vents with open wounds! Just as I was winning our Pazaak game too.”

“Alright Chip, I think that's enough. Lets allow Jinnori to greet her friend properly shall we?”

Jinnori shifts her small body and turns to look at her master in confusion, then smiles brightly as Obi-Wan steps into view.

“Master Obi-Wan! It’s good to see you, where is Anakin?”

“Anakin is still on assignment I'm afraid, he sends well wishes for you however.”

“I’ll have to thank him,” she looked at Tulan a bit skeptical before turning back to Obi-Wan, “Is there somewhere we may talk master? In private?”

Tulan felt his heart break a tad. Obi-Wan turned to him as if asking permission. He nodded and cleared his throat.

“I have some work to attend to on the bridge, comm me when you’re finished or if you need anything.” Tulan gestured to the two commanders that stood behind them and walked out of the bay with them in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Obi-Wan do?


	5. Her Worst Day 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulan feels useless

Tulan couldn’t sleep.

Everytime Jinnori was injured he would spend the night in the medbay with her, comforting her and protecting her- even when there was nothing there to hurt the girl. Tonight, she had asked him to be alone.

There was despair seeded deep in his stomach. He knew Jinnori would be back to her normal self by the morning, and they would be as close as they were before, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

He stared at the metal ceiling of his quarters, walked along the halls of the Herald, and did his paperwork in the mess before King came and took him back to his quarters with a promise of locking him in his room like a youngling if he continued to wander.

He ended up falling asleep around oh-three-hundred and woke to the frantic knocking on his door he beckoned them to enter, opening the door with the force, so they may step in. Cleric, red faced and huffing looked to his general.

“General, sir. Jinnori woke up in the medbay, night terror. She's asking for you.”

“She’s asking for me?” Tulan repeated, already moving to throw on his shirt so he could follow the medic.

“Well, not exactly. She was asking for her father, sir. Judging on what we know of her birth family, she wasn’t asking for that man.”

Tulan nodded and followed Cleric back to the med-bay, moving past the brothers on their night time shifts to Jinnori’s bed where faint sniffling was heard. Tulan pulled back the curtain and stepped into the room. Chip, who had been at her bedside since her adventure in the vents was helping her keep her cup steady as she drank from it. He slowly moved the cup away from her mouth and whispered to her, pointing to Tulan.

She sniffed and reached out to Tulan with the grabby hands the younglings would do when they wanted to be held, not unusual for her to do when she had a nightmare. He moved to sit on the side of her bed, gathering her into his arms and tucking her head under his. 

“You’re alright my dear, you're safe, we’re aboard the Herald heading to coruscant.” He spoke, repeating the words a couple of times until her sniffles had quieted once again.

He laid her back on the bed when he was certain she had fallen asleep again and moved to sit on the chair next to her bedside, gripping her hand.

He wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep for the second time but this time he was awoken to a gentle shaking on his shoulder.

“Master? Master, you're drooling on the blankets.” the voice of his fifteen year old padawan spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't edited,sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> \- I like to think that everyone in the temple except for the Counsel knew about Anakin and Padme  
> \- I also like to think that the Padawan commandeered an empty room to create a hangout space in


End file.
